Juliet Persia
|nickname = (by Char) |gender = Female |birthdate = July 1 |age = 16-17 (Main Story) 25 (Wedding time-skip) |bloodtype =A |height = 149 cm (4'9") |weight = |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Graduated) |group = White Cats House |occupation = Student (Former) Leader of the First Year White Cats House (Former) Head Prefect (Former) Viscountess |relatives = Ragdoll Persia (Mother) Turkish Persia (Father) Romio Inuzuka (Husband) Chiwa Inuzuka (Mother-in-law) Airu Inuzuka (Brother-in-law) Shiba Inuzuka (Father-in-law; deceased) |manga = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japvoice = Ai Kayano |engvoice = }} is one of the main characters of Boarding School Juliet series and one of the leaders of the White Cats House. Appearance Juliet is considered to be a very beautiful teenage girl by the members of the White Cats. She has straight blonde hair that has a black ribbon on the top left and azure blue eyes. She wears the uniform that represents the White Cats House with its white shirt and blazer. Juliet also wears white stockings and black shoes, just like any other uniform as seen in western schools. For her disguise as Julio, she wears a brown wig, brown eye contact lenses, and the attire of Black Dog's middle school student. Personality Because of her upbringing, Juliet is a very serious girl but has comical moments at times. She is very confident person as she believes strongly in her abilities and doesn't like to be taken lightly or be looked down on by opponents. Despite being enemies of the Black Doggy House, Juliet showed genuine kindness to the children of the house and didn't retaliate when head-butted by one child for insulting them, though this was to motivate them to be stronger. Background Juliet is the daughter of an earl possibly by the name of Count Turkish Persia and his wife Ragdoll. However, due to the feudal system of the West, she would not be able to be the successor of her father's property, including nobility, her house and everything else as she is a female and only males are allowed to inherit a noble's property. This sparked her determination to become stronger, to surpass any other man, and to not be influenced and opposed by anyone, for the sake of changing the gender inequality of the West. Relationships Romio Inuzuka ~ Main article: Romio Inuzuka ~ Juliet sees him as a rival ever since elementary. At first, she believes she's weak to him since she is a girl. But when she met Romio, her life has changed. She continues to get stronger to fight him day by day. By the days they have passed, they have become rivals to lovers. Juliet has agreed to a date with him since he said he could change the world if he's with her. Juliet has enjoyed dating with Romio and made some Touwa friends along the way, though she needs to disguise as "Julio" for that. Chartreux Westia ~ Main article: Chartreux Westia ~ Char is Persia's childhood friend. She spent time with her as a chaperone. They even share the same room together at the academy. However, Persia hasn't found out about Char's secret feelings for her. Chizuru Maru ~ Main article: Chizuru Maru ~ Persia hates him since all the things he has done to her. However, when she disguises herself as 'Julio', she sees Maru as a whole different person. She admitted he is also the first Black Dog friend she ever made. Amelia Curl ~ Main article: Ameria Curl ~ Persia and Amelia have opposite personalities, so it was hard for Persia to get along with her back then. However, Persia does her best to understand how Amelia feels, so she tries to act and to dress like her. The two of them then become friends after Persia fulfill Amelia's wish. Turkish Persia ~ Main article: Turkish Persia ~ Juliet loves her father, but due to his neglection towards her, she believes he doesn't care about her. Since she is a girl, she couldn't be a successor of her father's property and nobility due to the feudal system of the West. Because of this, she does her best to please him by training to be strong, learning, and devoting herself for her family's sake. When she found out in the West in her house with Romio that her father genuinely loves her and thinks about her, their relationship began to be better. Ragdoll Persia ~ Main article: Ragdoll Persia ~ Juliet's mother really cares about her daughter, but she shows a tsundere reaction which even Juliet hasn't notice. It's implied that she knows her relationship with Romio Inuzuka since she suddenly warns her about a Black Doggy and a White Cat falling in love and them being expelled from Dahlia Academy Boarding School when they were exposed. Trivia *Her name comes from the Persian Cat. *She doesn't know how to use chopsticks. *She's afraid of scary things such as zombies or a haunted house. *She is terrible at cooking. *She has a tsundere side similar to her mother, but Juliet is more blunt. Category:White Cats House Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Prefect Category:West Duchy